


Always With You

by Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: Wiseguy
Genre: M/M, Yuletide, Yuletide 2004
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-25
Updated: 2004-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some secrets you keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelle/gifts).



> Thanks to sherrold and j for the beta.

"You with me, Vinnie?" Sonny feinted a jab at Vinnie and smiled, then pulled at the cuffs of his shirt. He was always touching Vinnie lately, shoulder taps or fake bicep punches, especially when he was wired like he was tonight. His eyes gleamed from a fire burning in him, and he vibrated with leashed energy. Wouldn't take nothin' to set him off. 

Nights like this, Vinnie felt well and truly snared. The part of him that was a federal agent was almost a memory, and only the part of him that was Sonny's sidekick came out to play. 

Nodding, Vinnie checked his .45, and then shouldered his Louisville Slugger. "Always." Long Sol owned Sonny several months worth of skim for running his business on Sonny's turf. The plan was--

"Hit it." Sonny flung himself at the building, smashing through the gate.

Vinnie ran after Sonny, yelling as loud as he could, while the rest of the guys followed. Shoulder to shoulder, the two of them flung their bats through the front window, shattering the glass. The noise, thrill and danger made Vinnie half-hard.

"What the fuck?" screamed someone inside the room as Vinnie hit the shop door hard, and the wood around the lock gave way. Sonny whooped past him into the room, gun drawn, and Vinnie stepped in, covering him.

Sol's men were still sitting on the couch, inventory scattered around them, guns not even drawn. TVs and stereos littered the place, and Long Sol sat at the front of the room tallying the haul. 

"Sol!" Sonny said jovially, all charm and grace as if forgetting the gun in his hand. "How ya doing? Royce told me you were having some trouble making payments, so I thought I'd come by--" He pulled the trigger and a TV shattered, making everyone in the room jump. "--and see if we needed to make other arrangements." He flashed a grin, and Vinnie's heart pounded. "Tell your boys to wait outside, will ya?"

His pasty face sweating so his bald spot gleamed, Long Sol gestured at his men to put down their guns. While their boys escorted Sol's boys outside, Vinnie collected their weapons, patted down Sol, and stepped up next to Sonny. "Nothing on him now," Vinnie said quietly, sliding into Sonny's shadow.

Sonny smiled slightly, and then turned back to Sol and business.

2\. 

Vinnie tucked his gun back under his jacket and strolled outside after Sonny. Sol had rolled over without argument, leaving Sonny and his boys disappointed and cranked. Not a good combination. As Vinnie watched, Sonny handed out shares of the take and told them to get drunk and have a good time, and keep their goddamned mouths shut. When they were alone again, Sonny jerked his head toward the car, indicating Vinnie should drive, while he poured all of his pent-up energy into the back seat.

When Vinnie climbed in, Sonny was already perched on the back seat, tapping his ring against the window. As Vinnie put it into gear, Sonny played with the window, pressing the button to roll it down, roll it up, and then roll it down again. Vinnie drove, but his back itched from where Sonny was staring at him. He looked up in the rear view mirror and caught Sonny's eye. Something was up.

"Good work on Sol, Vinnie. Very clean. Very professional."

Vinnie shrugged as he turned his gaze back to the road. "Sol was careless, and his guys got loose tongues. A couple of beers and they couldn't help talking about Sol's secret warehouse." Contacts inside the FBI didn't hurt, either, but he hadn't needed them this time. He'd felt more comfortable working Sol's wiseguys for Sonny's benefit than he did some days reporting to that asshole McPike. "Easy as taking candy from a baby." 

Sonny made a disgusted noise. "See, that's what I hate. Guys who can't keep secrets." 

Stopped at a light, Vinnie glanced in the mirror again and caught Sonny's gaze again. All his unspent energy glittered in those dark eyes. 

"What about you, Vinnie? Can you keep secrets?"

Some days he wondered if he could do anything else. He felt himself flush as Sonny stared intently at him, and broke the gaze quickly, shifting his eyes to the light, willing it to turn green. If Sonny only knew. "I do what I'm paid to do. If that means keeping secrets, I keep 'em." His hands itched, and he rubbed them against his pants, one after the other. The air in the car was heavy and pressing; he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Vinnie was drowning in secrets: the ones he kept from his family, from Sonny and his mob, from McPike and Uncle Mike. 

An image flitted through his mind of Sonny, minus his shirt and barefooted, sweat gleaming on his skin, the way he looked at the gym this morning. In his element, Sonny radiated a dangerous charm, and Vinnie had found it tough to look away. 

The light finally changed, and Vinnie got the car rolling again. Oh, man. That was his own little secret. He hadn't really thought about guys since getting out of the pen, but something about Sonny pushed him that way. His hands tightened on the wheel. Damnit, he was OCB, and he was gonna take Sonny down, betray every secret and confidence the guy had. Vinnie knew he shouldn't have those kinda thoughts about a man he was going to betray.

Shit, he was Catholic and a Fed; he shouldn't be having those kinda thoughts about men at all. 

"You with me, Vinnie?" Sonny said at last, drumming his fingers on the door handle. "Can I count on you to keep my secrets better than Sol's guys did?"

"Hell, yeah," Vinnie lied. "I'm always with you."

"Good. I need a pick-me-up." Vinnie heard the click of a pen, and then caught sight of business card out of the corner of his eyes. Keeping one hand on the wheel, he snagged it then held it so he could read while he drove.

It was an address. "What's this?"

"Like I said, a pick-me-up. You pick the girl, she picks the booze, and we have a good time. You too, Vincenzo. We'll both have a good time."

"Sonny, you know I don't like hookers so much."

"You don't have to like 'em, Vinnie. Just fuck 'em." Sonny settled back into the seat. "So drive."

Vinnie shut up and took the next right, heading for the listed address, his mind spinning. He wasn't sure what Sonny had in mind. Did he mean they each got a girl and they had separate rooms, or they shared a room, or did they do a girl together? The last two images made him twist in his seat, trying to give his erection some room. The idea of sharing a girl with Sonny, the two of them naked with the girl between them, occasionally 'accidentally' touching each other? That was a tough image to shake.

He took a deep breath, and focused on driving, hoping that Sonny hadn't noticed the effect his words had. The tension in the car seemed to creep higher as they drove.

It was a classy joint, just as Vinnie expected. They even had valet parking. Vinnie was ready to turn into the drive when Sonny squeezed his shoulder. "No."

"I thought you wanted--" He caught Sonny's eyes in the rear-view mirror again, and this time, he could feel Sonny's gaze searing him. His mouth was suddenly dry, and his heart sped up; he could feel his cock stir with interest again.

"Not tonight." Sonny smiled slightly. "How 'bout your place, Vinnie? 'Bout time I got to see the apartment I'm paying for, don't you think?"

"You got it." Vinnie swung out into traffic again, and headed for his apartment, ignoring the voice in his head that kept muttering what a bad idea this was.

3\. 

"You with me, Vinnie?" Sonny sat in the overstuffed leather chair next to the TV, swirling his drink. It was Vinnie's favorite chair in the place, comfortable yet sophisticated, and way outta his price range.

"Why do you keep askin' me that?" 

A shark's smile graced Sonny's lips, one that cut right into Vinnie's stomach like a stab from a shiv, taking away his breath. "Come here." Sonny looked good, his silver-grey suit and hair a marked contrast to the black leather furniture. He looked strong, powerful, and completely in control. When Sonny looked like that, Vinnie had a hell of a time saying no. 

He moved forward into the circle of light from the torchiere just behind the chair. Usually it made a great reading light, but tonight it felt like a small spotlight, the kind used during movie interrogations.

Sonny stared at Vinnie, sipping at his drink. The studied nonchalance didn't erase the electricity in the air. "You said you're good at secrets."

"Yeah." Vinnie felt a little dizzy, like Sonny was sucking the air outta the room. "You know I am."

"This one is different. I don't care if someone knows I whacked a guy or had a place torched, that's business." He shifted his shoulders slightly, like he twitched the cuffs on his shirt. "This is personal. And if certain people found out, well, it wouldn't be too good, know what I'm saying?"

Vinnie felt his stomach clench, feeling as if he'd taken a steep drop on a rollercoaster. "Sonny..." He couldn't stand the light anymore, and slid behind the chair, turning it off. Darkness was better for this, he was certain of that. 

Sonny grabbed Vinnie's wrist, sending a shiver through him. "You ever do guys, Vinnie?"

Sonny's hand felt red-hot, like it could leave burn marks. "In prison." He'd sucked off a couple of guys in the joint, before he'd been raped, and he'd let a couple of others suck him after. He'd thought he'd left that behind--situational survival behavior--but the longer he was with Sonny the less sure he was of anything. 

"Outta it?"

"No." 

Sonny dropped his hand, and Vinnie felt like he could move again. "I wondered." His voice sounded empty, and all of the energy that had been boiling around him just seemed to drain away.

Vinnie hesitated, then let his hand fall on Sonny's shoulder. "Doesn't mean--"

"Vinnie?"

"Doesn't mean I don't wanna, sometimes," he muttered quietly, looking anywhere except where Sonny sat. He knew this was fucked, knew it was gonna be bad, but a tiny part of him thrilled at the thought of the now.

Sonny craned his neck to look up at Vinnie. "And you wanna?"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

Sonny set down his drink and took Vinnie's wrist. "There are some rules. I don't get fucked ever. We don't kiss ever. And this stays here, at your place, and nowhere else. You try to change that, and I have you whacked." He brought his hand up and laid it on Vinnie's face, running his thumb over Vinnie's five o'clock shadow. "I like you, Vinnie, and I'd rather not have you whacked."

Vinnie could feel a bubble of near-laughter escaping inside him. "Trust me, Sonny. I'd rather you didn't whack me too."

"As long as we understand each other." He pulled off his tie, and took off his jacket, then heeled his shoes off neatly folding everything and placing it on the chair. "Now, get your ass undressed and show me your bedroom."

Vinnie stripped quickly, watching the possessiveness in Sonny's eyes grow. He stretched and pulled off his t-shirt, and heard Sonny hiss. It felt weird for Sonny to be looking him over that way, but he responded to it just like he did when Sonny thought he was smart in the office, or funny when they were out for the evening. He liked it when Sonny liked him, and apparently the details didnt matter.

"Stop there." Then Sonny's hands were on his nipples, twisting them, and pulling on them hard. Then he slid his hand up over Vinnie's chest and cupped the back of Vinnie's neck, pulling him down to where he could whisper in Vinnie's ear. "I hope you like to suck cock."

Vinnie hoped he liked to, too. 

In the darkness of his bedroom, Vinnie crouched on the floor between Sonny's legs, and took the other man into his mouth. It felt weird to be doing this again, awkward and uncomfortable, but Sonny felt good -- hard and slick and easy on the tongue. Vinnie swirled the tip of Sonny's cock with his tongue, and Sonny gave a small groan; suddenly, it didn't seem so awkward anymore. It felt right. 

He wrapped his hand around the base of Sonny's cock, sliding his mouth down as far as he could, and followed back up again with his hand. Sonny hissed, and Vinnie loosed his grip slightly, getting the pressure right.

Sonny groaned and threaded his fingers through Vinnie's hair, "Yeah, man. Like that." Vinnie didn't stop until he had Sonny's cock as deep in his throat as he could take it. He sucked and licked and ground his free hand against his own cock, squatting on the ground, the muscles in his thighs vibrating as he felt Sonny's cock slide in and out of his mouth. He rubbed his head against the springy dark coils of hair around Sonny's groin and inhaled, digging the scent. 

Sonny thrust up, and Vinnie had to grab the side of the bed to keep himself balanced. Sonny gripped his arms, and Vinnie could feel how close he was. His own cock ached, demanding attention, but he focused on getting Sonny off instead. He found his balance and a rhythm that Sonny seemed to like, from the moans and grunts, and "yeah, suck it" mutterings that drifted down to his ears. Then Sonny grabbed his biceps hard, and Vinnie felt the shaft in his mouth stiffen; Vinnie pulled back, and Sonny's cock pulled out of his mouth, pulsing itself dry against his chest. 

Vinnie immediately grabbed his own hard and aching cock, jerking himself off as Sonny watched.

Later that night -- warm and sticky, with Sonny curled up next to him -- Vinnie's federal agent mind finally woke up and tried to convince him how stupid he'd been, but the way Vinnie figured it, sleeping with Sonny wasn't any worse than a million other things he'd done in the name of the OCB. This one, though, they werent going to hear about. He'd play their good little boy, lie and cheat and steal, give up all the dirt he'd gathered on Sonnys operations, and betray a man hed genuinely come to care for, but this secretthis secret he'd keep.

The End  



End file.
